The Total Drama Island Adventure
by t20n00 2.0
Summary: Join twenty four teenagers as they embark on an adventure of reality TV life! They'll battle dangerous challenges, disgusting camp life, and each other all for a chance to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! This detailed story will contain a boatload of shocking events, rising romance, epic rivalries, and DRAMA! Who's gonna win it all? Find out by reading this story!


**Disclaimer – The rights of Total Drama belong to Fresh TV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and any companies associated with it. No profit is being earned from this story, just entertainment. Do not try any of what you read and see here at home! Seriously, you can get really fu- I mean, messed up.**

 **Author's Note –** Hello all of you fellow readers! Welcome to my first official story known as "The Total Drama Island Adventure"! It may not sound like a creative title, but the content I'll offer within this story will be absolutely humorous, dark, shocking, and dramatic in many different unexpected ways. For this story, there'll be twenty four teenagers with diverse personalities living together on an isolated island in Muskoka, Northern Ontario. They'll live under the life of a reality TV star as they battle dangerous challenges, disgusting camp life, and each other all for ONE… MILLION… DOLLARS! With Chris Mclean, Chef Hatchet, and tons of cameras observing their actions, this story will surely be insane!

Now, what differs from this story to the canon show is that there'll be twenty four contestants competing instead of twenty two. Our cast will be the original 22 contestants along with Alejandro and Sierra. This means that there won't be any mid-game returns nor debuts in this season. Of course, the elimination order, storylines, rivalries, and relationships will be changed. Even the challenges itself will be modified a bit for longer length, increased difficulty, and less bias although its root themes are gonna unchanged. Unfortunately, I won't reveal what each of the characters' stereotypes are gonna be since they've been changed for a surprise and also, because of spoilers. Other than what I listed above in this paragraph, everything else should remain similar to the canon show.

Before I continue to present more content without giving away spoilers, let me introduce myself. My name is "t20n00 2.0" and I'm your official writer for this story. If you somehow recognized me before, it was because I wrote the story, "Total Drama Island OC Beginnings" a while ago on my other account, which is now used for submitting OCs. If you wanna know more about me, check out my profile or, on a more personal level, in private messaging. Speaking of OCs, originally I wanted to make this story a "submit your original character" type, but decided to save that concept for later. For those that ask why, I need to test out if my first story series will be successful or not before throwing in new ideas.

Anyways, back to the content introduction, I've said this on my profile, but I'll say it again here. All of my stories including this one are rated T for teen! If you are under 13 years old, my stories' content may not be reccommended for reading. It will or may contain trigger warnings of alcohol & drug usage, extreme stunts, sexism, racism, homophobia, offensive comments, minor graphic violence, profanity, dark humor, sexual dialogue, and terrifying themes. DO NOT COPY OR TAKE ANY OF THE OFFENSIVE CONTENT SERIOUSLY PLEASE!

Moving on, I've decided to also include interns into the story, making appearances sometimes. However, these interns are people you already know; they're the contestants from TDROTI and Pahkitew Island! Since they won't be competing ever in this story series, I've put them as interns with mostly minor storylines instead. I'm also debating on whether to put the Ridonculous Race characters into my story series as well.

With a couple of content to present left, the next explanation is another story and show difference that's gonna take an entire paragraph worth of explaining. In the show, it only showed 22 minutes of an entire episode from morning to night including: recap, intro, character interactions, challenge, and elimination ceremony. That resulted in some characters being less developed than others which irritated me. Therefore in this story, the writing style will be detailed and behind-the-scenes rather than a TV episode. This will mean a longer time to finish the story, but it'll be in detail that's gonna provide character development to all, even the ones getting booted early. It also means that each episode will take at least 3 – 5 chapters to finish, depending on how many contestants are left along with what the challenge is. There'll also be chapters where the contestants have challenge free days for more character interactions. These will only take one chapter to complete. Because of this detailed writing style, the story will apply to many genres, some more occurring than others.

My last content to present is something I learned not too long ago: the morality shade level. There are seven levels in the morality shade chart so I'll explain them without spoiling anything. I decided to include this because it was not only interesting, but also important for any form of literature work, TV show, movie, or video game. In case if you don't know, morality is the principles concerning a distinction between right and wrong. Anyways, onto the morality shade chart!

 **Black Morality –** Only the most vile characters fall under this category. Their actions are so evil that they're considered inhumane by many others. In this story, there's only a few characters that fall under here. They have little to zero heroic/good quality traits and is despised by almost everyone. Even their reason or sob story can't justify the actions they have or will do.

 **Near-Black Morality –** Similar to the black morality level, characters that fall under this category also cause evil, hated actions. Once again, their reason or sob story isn't able to justify the actions they're doing. What makes these two most evil levels different is that unlike the black morality level, there's a line drawn between being villainous and inhumane. The moments of rare kindness and compassion tend to occur more for characters under this list than those in the previous level.

 **Dark Gray Morality –** Getting a bit further away from evil, those who fall under this category still lean towards the villain side. However, they do have a justifiable reason or story to cause evil actions, unlike those in the previous morality levels. They also do possess some heroic qualities, but are outweighed by the number of villainous traits.

 **Gray Morality –** Those who fall under here are completely neutral or basically, assess an equal amount of both heroic and villainous traits. These characters are considered controversial with both opposing sides potentially having good arguments without any leanant advantages, thus resulting in a fifty-fifty chance of winning the argument. Most of us humans fall under this category, as an interesting fact.

 **Light Gray Morality –** Opposite to the dark gray morality shade, those who fall under this category have more heroic qualities than villainous traits. Sometimes, their actions can be considered villainous, with a few being unjustifiable.

 **Near-White Morality –** Those who fall under here will possess mostly heroic traits with every villainous actions being justifiable. These said villainous traits are considered heroic flaws that results in plot and character development.

 **White Morality –** The pure opposite of black as those who fall under here possess little to no villainous traits. Their actions are all heroic and they even attempt to care for the vile, inhumane villains. Unlike the previous two morality shade levels, these characters actually attempt to avoid doing villainous actions even if it was the best solution for a problem. If they do somehow do something evil, it was guaranteed an accident.

Well everyone, I'm officially done with presenting my introductory contents. I apologize for this boring and long author's note that's considered a chapter. I did this so not many questions or confusion would pop up. If there is a question or confusion about this chapter or my future ones, feel free to ask only in the private messaging inbox. If you're a guest, then you can ask in the reviews, but anyone else must get their answer from my private messaging inbox. I will respond quickly as I'm active daily on the website. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and learning more about my story's offerings. Trust me, this is only the beginning of many shocking twists that's to come.

Before I sign off, here are a few questions for you readers and reviewers to answer. These answers will help me get chapters done faster so every review counts!

 **1\. What are your predictions on the stereotype changes?**

 **2\. Should the Ridonculous Race cast join our intern crew?**

 **3\. Which morality shade levels do the characters fall under specifically?**

Now, I can offically sign off! Be sure to favorite, follow, and review my story! I'll see you really soon in the next chapter! Peace out!


End file.
